finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Tav180/6 opening disaster idea
Samantha Hart and her friends, Jessica,Mary,Alica,Toby and Trevor are At a ski resort for a holiday give-away. Samantha and her friends decide to go on a ski-lift, Trevor being afraid of heights decides to stay and walk down as he walks he falls onto a broken plank at the lift base- above says a sign saying " ride safe".Meanwhile Samantha boards with Jessica and Mary- Alica decides to sit by Toby a few lifts back- ironiclay Toby says " dont fall, you know your careless" Alica responds " not as much as you when drunk every night.Back to Samantha- Mary Brings up how her uncle almost died in an avalance Jessica says" why talk about that know when were like 180ft above rock hard ground at a ski resort " Samantha just laughs and looks down as she looks down a newspaper blows into her face saying " Flight 180 rememberd ". She then feels a mystorious wind blow by her blowing the newspaper out of her hand.Finally they step onto the lift and the put the saftey bar down as they ride down the screen focuses on a loose bolt on the saftey bar back on the ground trevor only makes it halfway down the hill Toby and Alica sit back and enjoy the veiw.Then Death arrives as he blows past the top of the mountian the wind blows the snow creating the avalance as the avalance grows tearing the base apart and crushing the people inside it, it heads towards a lift tower ironiclay the tower was in need of matinence and the tower collapsed with Alica and Toby, they fall to there deaths and land on a pile of boulders then one of the cable wirings snapped and took of Mary's head the rest of her body falls toward the ground Jessica and Samantha are left on the lift in shock the saftey bar breaks Jessica falls toward the ground when she lands she amazinlgy gets back up, but as she did a collapsing tree crushes he,r Samantha is the only one left- seeing the Avalance has passed the lift falls along with her she impacts the ground hard breaking her arm and a leg then she looks up, screams and the lift lands on her.Then back to reality Samantha sees she still at the loading dock with her friends she she's Trevor has already left she tries to call but it's to late Trevor has already stepped on the broken plank she see's the sign saying 180ft lift. She realizes this is the anniversery of flight 180 freked out she leaves the ski lift along with her friends Samantha says " I just a vision...I saw it the avalance everything the tower collapsed you guys died" just as Trevor commets they feel a heavy vibration in the ground seeing the avalance and the people dying Samatha is devistated that her premonition has come true.Going back home and reading about Flight 180 and the North Bay Bridge disaters she warns her friends about death and it's plan and the pattern- now they fight to survive deaths grosome game. I know it may sound a little bit raw but i's a start tell me what you think- I'm not saying it's the best idea. Category:Blog posts